Beatrix and Harry Potter
by Mrs. Invisible
Summary: AU 17year old harry potter gets married to a girl he just met. Inspired by the comedy dharma and greg. The Potters are alive
1. prologue

disclimair: i don't own harry potter or the other things rowling makes money with.

Title:  
Beatrix and Harry Potter

Summery:

AU 17year old harry potter gets married to a girl he just met. Inspired by the comedy dharma and greg. The Potters are alive

The Potters along with the members of the order of Phoenix were frantic. Panicked. Scared. Sad. All because their savior, their friend and in the case of the Potters, their son and brother was missing. He has been gone for three days now. They haven't alerted the media yet. One would say that, that would be a wise move to make. But they were in a war. A war against the most evil wizard and his henge people called Death Eaters. They did not want to alert the enemy if he was not the one responsible for the predicament they were in.

Four days ago the Potters had a small gathering at their home. For it was the birthday of their eldest son Harry Potter. They were very proud of their first-born. Not only was he powerful wizard, he was very smart and studious. He also has a very caring nature and is a good and loyal friend to have. His younger siblings loved him. After the twins were born his parents and the people in their environment had the nasty tendency to ignore them in favor of Harry. But Harry made it a point to spend time with his brothers. He made them feel special and wanted. His parents soon saw the error in their ways an started treating their little boys just as well as they did the defeater of Voldemort. And when a few years later little Rose was born, the family was complete. Harry taught all his siblings how to fly and spell out their names among other things. In school younger kids all look up to him, they follow him around like little ducklings would follow their mother. The professors all love having him as a student for he was a keen student and he encourages his peers to do better. He is also rumored to be the next head boy. Harry Potter in other words is perfect. The perfect son, the perfect brother, the perfect student, the perfect wizard, the perfect hero. But as I mentioned before, said perfect boy is missing…

It all began a few days ago. While Harry's little party was at its peek the birthday boy went upstairs because he had a headache. He ensured everyone that they could continue celebrating and that all he needed was a early night. He would just put up a silencing ward he said. He did just turn seventeen after all, he could do magic legally now. When Lilly Potter went up to his room a hour later, her son was sound asleep. The next morning when he did not show up at breakfast she told her family to let him sleep in. But as time went on and he did not show up. She got worried as she thought he might be sicker then they first thought. She sent her husband up to go check on their son. When James Potter went up to his son's room, he was surprised to find his bed empty. After searching in the house and grounds for a few hours it became apparent that Harry was not on the estate. Various friends were floo'ed to make sure he was not there. But the Potter really started to panic when his emergency portkey did not bring him home. After the infamous events in his fourth year Harry got a locket from his parents. They have an identical locket and when they speak the password he would appear to them. It doesn't matter where either party is. Harry always has his locket on him; a charm was put on the chain that only he could remove it from his body. But no matter how loud the password was screamed at the locket, he did not appear. Tracing charms nothing could get them to him. It is safely to say that people were frantic at this moment. Panicked is also a good word. Scared should also be mentioned too. And a lot of people in the room were feeling sad as well.

Lilly Potter had her six year old daughter on her lap. Rose Potter was crying her little eyes out, not understanding why her favorite brother was not around. Lilly was doing her best to console her child, but she too was very sad and could not keep her tears in for much longer. Her redden eyes betrayed the fact that she had been crying for some time. Sirius Black was trying his best to keep his best friend calm. He tried making small jokes, but he too was very worried. Remus Lupin was sitting in a corner with Hermione Granger one of Harry's best friends looking up better tracking charms. In the other corner of the room three boys were taking turns saying the name of their loved one in a small pocket mirror.

Eli Potter one of the red head twins was taking his turn now. He too had tears in his eyes, but he was saying his brothers' name in a calm and clear voice, hoping with every fiber iof his magic that the next time he said 'Harry Potter' he would see his brothers' familiar face in the mirror. 'Hello,' a sleepy voice said suddenly. 'Who are you?' a pretty girl with black hair and grey eyes asked. 'What! What! Who are you!' Eli screamed, 'what have you done with my brother?' his outburst got the attention from everybody in the room. In a few seconds they were all by his side trying to see whom he is talking to. James Potter quickly took the mirror from his son and repeated the same query he just made,' where is my son and who are you?' he shouted impatiently.

'Hold on, relax,' the girl said slowly. It was clear that she had just woken up as her voice was hoarse and her hair was sticking at odd ends. ' Uhm you want Harry?' The girl asked clearly still asleep. 'He is still sleeping.' She pointed at a lump next to her. 'Do you want me to wake him up?'  
'Yes!' everybody shouted, as they where all crowed next to each other trying to get a look in the mirror. The noise volume startled the girl but she turned around and started shaking the boy next to her. 'Wake up, wake up Harry.' She said, but the lump beside her just kept on snoring. 'He doesn't want to wake up.' She said into the mirror. 'Would you like to leave a massage?'  
'What! What do you mean? Wake him up and tell him to get home right this instant!' Lilly Potter screamed over her husbands shoulder. 'Ok, I'll tell him.' Was the only reply she got and with a bye bye now, the girl hung up. Everybody was very confused at what just happened. They were firing questions and theories at each other. But then Ron Weasley said something that made everyone hold their breath.

'Didn't she look like Bellatrix Lestrange?'

End prologue

so...what did you think? if it is no trouble to hit the review button, let me know...


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Beatrix

Four days ago

One would think that if you had butterbeer in one had and a plate of chocolate cake in the other, surrounded by your friends and family on your birthday, that you would be the happiest person on the planet. Unfortunately that wasn't the case for Harry Potter. He had a smile on his face and he was laughing out loud at the antics of his father and his friends, but he felt empty inside. Not only did he have the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders, he had no idea how he was going to life up to everybody's expectations. Yes he was powerful and he had a good grasp on magic. His teachers always said that he was naturally talented, magic came easy to him.  
Harry loved magic though and he loved living in the wizarding world. But he felt anxious most of the time, like something big was going to happen. It was an uncomfortable feeling because he did not know where it came from or how he could get rid of it. He could talk to his friends, but the problem was he did not know how to express himself. And right now did not seem a good time to bring up his feelings. Everybody was trying there best to make his birthday party a success. Molly Weasley had come early in the morning along with his best friend Ron and the youngest Weasley, Ginny. The two mothers Ginny, Hermione along with his little sister had spend the better part of the day in the kitchen. Baking little cupcakes, his birthday cake and other treats for everyone. James, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black along with Arthur Weasley, the two sets of twins and some other members from the order decorated their home. While he relaxed outside with Neville and Ron.

Right now though, Ginny was standing next to Harry giving him her familiar adoring gaze. On the dance floor both the Weasley and Potter twins were encouraging people to dance with them. And as far as he could tell everyone was enjoying the food. All in all people were having a good time. Everyone except Harry that is. He felt someone looking at him and when he turned around he me the gaze of his friend Hermione. 'Harry are you ok?' she asked in a soft voice

'I, I have a headache. ' he replied, 'I think I'm gonna go upstairs. Tell everyone they should not worry about me and just keep on having a good time.' He quietly made his way upstairs, making sure to smile at everyone and reassure them that he was ok. When harry reached his room, he sat on his bed with a big sight. He still had his cake and butterbeer with him. He put both things on the floor, not having the energy to get up and put the products on his desk. Harry laid down with his hands under his head and his shoes still on. He just stared at the ceiling trying to relax.

He didn't know how long he had been laying there but when he woke up agian he didn't have his shoes on and he was tucked under his duvet. His mother must haven been in his room. He turned on his side and tried to go back to sleep, but he really had a headache now. A walk would clear that up. A few minutes later Harry was outside. When he was certain he was far enough from his family home he took off his invisibility cloak.

Harry enjoyed his walk in the small forest that was adjacent to their garden. He knew it was safe to walk there as Dumbledore himself had put up wards around this area. His mother had thought it be important they grew up playing outside. He had lots of memories playing in this forest with Neville Longbottom and later with Ron when they met him at Hogwarts. It was a quiet night; a new moon was shining oddly bright tonight though. It could be described as a reading light, the moonlight was so strong that it shown through the leaves. It was a clear night, with a pleasant breeze. The perfect night to take a walk to clear ones' head.  
Suddenly someone jumped out of a tree and appeared right in front of him. Harry was so startled that he fell flat on his behind. He tried to get his wand out of his pocket but that went a bit difficult with him sitting down.  
'oh hello, what are you doing on the ground?' the figure asked him, and at the sound of it's voice, the figure turned out to be a girl. 'you startled me.' Harry said. He hoped she didn't see his red face, he was embarrassed not only was his wand out of reach, but he fell flat on his behind!

'Did you hurt yourself?' she asked while pulling him up. 'Eh no. What were you doing here?' he replied.  
'oh I was just picking berrybleufruits. Did you know that if you pick them on a night with a new moon you can eat them?' 'Eat them? Are you crazy? You can't eat those!' harry said shocked. 'Yes you can. I just told you, when you pick them on a night with a new moon, they are eatable. ' 'But the peal it's so thick, and it's really sour.' Harry said pulling a face. 'It seems like your speaking out of experience.' She said with a smile. Harry could not see her face in the dark, but he could see her white teeth in the dark. 'I got dared to do it' harry said with a sheepish grin

'Well your right the peal is really thick, that part isn't eatable. You have to eat the berrybleufruit like a grapefruit. You really should try it.' She continued to peal the skin of the bleu citrus fruit. The fruit has a chemical looking bright blue color. She handed him a piece of the fruit, but he wasn't planning on putting it in his mouth, he wasn't sure if she was telling the truth. But the girl on the other hand took a big bite of the bleu fruit. Not wanting to be impolite Harry took a tiny little bite of the fruit, but soon took a bigger bite as the fruit tured out to be delicious. It was the best taste he ever had, it had a great combination of sweet and sour and he had a great after taste in his mouth. 'You know I never understood why these were called berrybluefruits.' Harry said while taking another piece of fruit he was handed.

'You like?' she asked with a big smile it was then that the breeze shifted the tree branches and he could see her face in the moonlight. The girl looked like a dead copy of one of his nemesis', Bellatrix Lestrange.

Her black hair, grey eyse and even the shape of her face. His eyes grew big in horror and in a swift movement he dropped the fruit from his hand took a step back and pulled out his wand and pointed it at the girl. Surprisingly 'oh,' was her only reaction. She looked down in disappointment and said, 'Yeah, I get that a lot.' She slowly bend down to pick up the peals she had previously thrown on the ground. Her demeanor had completely changed and Harry felt guilty for being one to the cause it. Harry hesitantly put his wand down; as the girl turned around to leave he tried to make her stop. 'er wait, ehm.' But he didn't really expect her to stop. So when she did he did not know what to say. 'Er you look like someone I know'

'Yes the infamous Belletrix Lestrange.' She said in a fake dramatic voice. 'I'm her daughter.' She said, the girl turn around again with the clear indention to leave. But Harry still felt bad and tried to make things better, but the only thing he managed to say was, 'I didn't know she has a daughter.' 'Not many do' she said as she turned around to face him again.

'Wait, I'm sorry. Let's start over. Uhm, my name is Harry Potter, nice to meet you.' He said while offering his hand. She gave him a big smile and said, 'Beatrix Lestrange, nice to meet you too.' 'Yes it's eh, nice,' Harry said bemused that he did not get anything else when he said his name.

'Oh wait! Did you say Harry Potter!' she shouted enthusiastically.

'Yes, I am the Vanquisher of Voldermoert and the Savoir of the Wizading World' he said with a sight

'You forgot the Chosen One,' she replied with a smile

'Oh yes, how could I forget that one?' was Harry's response. Beatrix was the one to notice that his demeanor changed this time. He was still standing with his wand in his wand by his side, but his shoulders here slightly dropped he exuded sadness, exhaustion and angst. She could smell it in the air.

'I guess were both victims of a unwanted reputation.' she said.

Harry sat on the ground at the trunk of a tree. He was quiet for a few minutes, but then he said, 'everybody expects great things from me, but what they don't see, is that I'm just Harry. If I got a knut everytime someone said I was perfect, I would be a billionaire. ' He said with a big sight.

'People make assumptions of who you are when they hear your name' Beatrix said softly. They both sat in silence contemplating how it would be to be the other. They both understood what the other meant even if they got two totally different responses. 'Just look at us, this is a beautiful night and I have a bag full of eatable berrybleufruits.' Beatrix said with a big smile. 'What more can we ask for.'

'Yes this isn't really how one wants to spend their birthday.

'It's your birthday? Let's have cake!'

'I already had cake'

'Well I didn't! Come let's go!

'Where?

'Someplace where they have cake

'And where might that be

'A bakery'

'But it's night time everything is closed'

'While it's night here it's day somewhere else. Hey let's go to New Jersey!'

'New Jersey? Why New Jersey?'

'That's where the Cake Boss is'

Cake Boss? Harry thought but all he said was, 'How are we gonna get there?'

'Apparation! I know where it is, so I can take us.'

While walking through the busy streets of New York, Harry thought his strange day or night really. After he had some really good cake Beatrix decided that they should take a tourist bus and see all the sights in New-York. They had been to China-Town, Wall Street, Time square and Ellis Island. He had never had a day like this before, a anonymous and free. He loved every second of it. He also got to know his companion a lot better. She grew up with her grandparents; they traveled the world together for a long time. But after the death of her grandfather two years ago they came back to England for good. Beatrix was home schooled because of her name. She was nothing like the Death Eather children at Hogwarts. She was a bit weird though, in her manner and the way she spoke about magic. Harry assumed it's what you get if your homeschooled by two ancients people. 'Tell me more about Hogwarts!' he has been talking about Hogwarts for hours now, it seemed to be the only thing she was interested in. 'I don't know what else to tell you.' When he saw her disappointment he quickly said, 'Have I told you about the Forbidden Forest yet?' 'No you haven't!' and that' how Harry got talking about the Forbidden Forest until it was time for dinner. 'I would love to go to Hogwarts' Beatrix said with a wistful sight while eating her pizza. 'Well then, why don't you?'  
'Are you kidding? Do you remember what you tried to do when you first saw me? i wasn't exagurating when i said i get that a lot. I even remember the first time I got chased by a angry mob. Good thing it happened in Africa. Have I told you about Africa's magic? It's very protective of children you know.' Yeah she was defiantly weird.


End file.
